


A surprise not worth having

by theoraticalBubble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoraticalBubble/pseuds/theoraticalBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story begins with Feferi and Sollux walking together and run into the Condesce's ship where they meet not only the Condesce but also the Psiioniic.<br/>The story goes on and shit and ends with Sollux having to be in a relation with Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One fine and rainy night, two trolls were walking around. A young girl and a boy troll with one of a blood of royalty and the other slavery. The girl’s name was Feferi and the boy’s Sollux. They were happy together. They continued until suddenly, they noticed a rather huge ship nearby. It was red and seemed to have a fork in front. They were astonished to see it at first until finally, their young curious

“w)(at is t)(at t)(ing? 38?” Feferi asked. Sollux looked at it curiously and shrugged. They have never seen anything like it before. “maybe we s)(ould take a hook inside 38)” Feferi suddenly suggested. Sollux looked at her like she was somewhat out of her mind. There was something off about the ship that made him feel it were wrong. “maybee iit2 not a very good iidea two just randomly barge iin” he replied. Feferi pouted at him. “clam on sol its not going to be soooo bad pike t)(e time –Eri tried to get you in his black quadrant and failed miserably” “ii gue22 not….but ii 2tiill thiink we 2houldnt….plu2 iit2 2tiill funny how he 2tiill triie2” “yay! 38D”

The two entered the ship. Sollux held Feferi’s hand tightly and defensively. He didn’t trust this place at all. A light was seen from a distance. It was red and blue. Some laughing and giggling could be heard from where they are. “w)(o is making those so--” Sollux covered Feferi’s mouth and whispered to her ”told you were bargiing iin, come on, let2 go now”. Suddenly, they realized the laughing had stopped. Could it be that the people heard them or maybe know they’re there? Sollux grabbed Feferi and ran for the door but they were stopped. They were trapped in some sort of fishnet and were knocked out by some sort of gas. They were dragged by some strange invisible force to the room where the laughing and giggling were heard from. 

The two finally woke up to see they were no longer in the net. They were not tied like Sollux had thought might happen. Instead, they were just there laying down on the ground. They got up and looked around then noticed they stood before a red throne where another sea dweller girl sat. It seemed like both Feferi and that woman had the same blood and symbol. They turned around and saw another troll. A boy. He also had a common blood and symbol with Sollux. They gasped in surprise. ‘There is no way this is possible, is there?’ they asked themselves. Unless if those were actually their ancestors. ‘They’re alive?!’.

They exchanged confused looks at one another until finally Feferi looked at the adult female sea dweller troll. “w)(o are you two” she asked. “my dear, I am her imperious condescension. behind you two is my amazing helmsman and matesprit, the psiioniic” “the p2iioniic??” “yep. aint dat right, sweetie~?” “Y34H.”. Feferi was very surprised. She looked at Sollux who seemed to be more surprised than she was. He did have an ancestor this whole time and he never knew. He thought he were just one of those trolls whom had no ancestor.


	2. Is it the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi and Sollux have woken up from newly getting knocked out before the Condesce and the Psiioniic and three random trolls enter and offer to fix the ship only to try and destroy the Condesce.

The Psiioniic smiled at the two “50 Y0U 7W0 4R3 M4735PR175 7W0?” he asked. Feferi nodded and replied “yea)( sollux is a R-E-----ELLY nice matesprit 38)” “aint dat adorable. Theyre just pike us, right tunafish?” “7H3Y M4K3 4N 4D0R48L3 C0UPL3”. Sollux looked at them confused. “ju2t liike both of you? you two are mate2priit2?” “we shore are. its been dis way for thousands of sweeps” “thou2and2?!” Sollux blurted out. He had never imagined this. Not ever. 

“2o iif iit2 okay wiith you, can we leave now?” he asked. Feferi looked to Sollux “already? But--” Feferi’s sentence was cut short by what the condesce was to say. “leave? No way to shell buoy”. “and why not” Sollux asked. He squinted at her in distrust. He thought it were finally time to go, judging by how she was grinning nightmarishly at them. “clam on sol don’t be suc)( a guppy, s)(es probably just joking around” Feferi said to him.  
Suddenly, they heard a knock on the entrance. The Condesce signaled to let them in and so three trolls, an indigo blood, a violet blood and teal blood walked in. They looked as thought they were close to adulthood about 9-11 sweeps or so. “~greetings, empress~” said the teal blood. “hello what business do you have here” the Condesce asked. “It Is A Pleasure To )(ave Y()u wit)( Us ()nce Again” replied to violet blood. “we HAVE come TO offer YOU our SERVICES for YOUR ship SEEMS to BE a BIT broken DOWN” said the indigo blood. “very whale. The repairs are needed in da engine” the Condesce said. The three trolls nodded and headed off for the engine.

The Condesce turned her attention back to Sollux and Feferi. “anyways water we talkin aboat again? Ah yes” “you were glubbing stuff aboat leaving and stuff pike t)(at” Feferi replied to her smiling. The Condesce held back her laughter. It seemed as though Feferi were a fool to this. Sollux sneakily reached for Feferi’s hand until he reached it and he made a run for the door. “SOLLUX WAIT PL-EASE” Feferi said in surprise. She didn’t want to leave just yet. The Condesce frowned and caught them with the same net as earlier. “OH HELL NO” Sollux shouted as he blasted a hole into the net. They finally reached the door until suddenly right as Sollux managed to exit, bars dropped down and trapped Feferi in. “feferii!!” Sollux couldn’t possibly destroy the bars to get Feferi out.

“you fools, ders no getting out together. Its either you leave and be free or stay with dis gill til da end a yo days” The Condesce said to them. Feferi’s eyes widened in disbelief though she did have a feeling this would happen. Suddenly, The three trolls from earlier who offered to fix the ship were behind them. The teal blood and Indigo blood’s hands were covered in golden blood like Sollux’s. The Condesce noticed first. ”did you just…..O)( S)(ELL NAW >38(” she yelled. She knew that they have killed the Psiioniic. “ILL KRILL YOU FOR DAT” “actually, YOUR ‘highness’…..” said the Indigo blood, “We Are T() Die Toget)(er…..” the violet blood finished, holding up a button.


	3. The end??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi is dead and Sollux nearly drowns but is luckily saved by non other than mister ERIDAN Ampora.

The Condesce smiled. “you reelly think youre going to krill me? hah fools”. Meanwhile, as the Condesce was distracted, the attached her trident to the back of Sollux’s shirt and threw it off to the water near the shore. Sollux was dragged along with the trident. Guess Feferi is really that strong. Sollux screamed. He knew what was to happen and didn’t want it to happen plus he had no idea how to swim. Feferi sighed and murmured “im shorey sollux…..gl’bgloyb……”. She turned around and saw the Condesce was fighting the three trolls. She quickly grabbed the remote and pressed the button on it. ‘3….2…..1…self destruct initiated’ and with that, the ship blew up, taking along the lives of the three trolls, Feferi and most of all the Condesce.

Meanwhile, Sollux paddled and paddled to try and stay up. He saw the ship explode and his heart sank. Feferi is dead and he could no longer to anything about it. He slowly began to sink in the water until a familiar figure dove in and grabbed him. He looked at the figure and fell unconscious. Moments after, he woke up to see Eridan there trying to do CPR on him. Sollux’s eyes widened and he flailed, getting up quickly. “WHAT THE FUCK, AMPORA?!?!” “wwhat? I thought you wwere dead. Be fuckin happy I didn’t let you be dead” “….” Eridan got up, dusting himself off. “why…diid you 2ave me” Sollux asked. “that’s…..uh…classified” Eridan said in reply to him, looking away. “no iit2 not now can you plea2e tell me. ii thought you hated me” “mmf…” “well??” “its cause…I guess its cause it aint fun havvin you dead” “and?” “wwhat do you mean ‘and’? theres nothin else”. Sollux chuckled a bit until finally he laughed. He laughed for a short while until he just smiled at Eridan. 

“wwhats so funny?” Eridan asked, squinting at Sollux. “oh ED youre 2uch a terrible liiar” Sollux replied to him, going closer to him. “wwhatevver….so wwheres fef” “uhm……” Sollux looked away sadly. Eridan’s fins drooped down. “wwell? dont tell me something bad happened to her”. Sollux shook his head. “actually….2he2 dead…..” “DEAD?!” “yeah….2he diied two protect u2”. Eridan fell to his knees and began to cry.

Sollux papped Eridan, kneeling next to him. Eridan hugged Sollux tightly. What was this feeling Sollux was feeling? Was it hate? Fluster? Sollux didn’t know how he felt over it and just decided to hug Eridan back. Eridan’s eyes widened and he pushed Sollux away a bit. Sollux looked at Eridan and Eridan looked at him as well. Sollux got up and turned to leave. “ii gue22 ii need two bee going now. wouldnt want two bother you 2iince by that ii thiink that was a siign of dii2mii2al” he said and began walking away. 

Eridan quickly got up and grabbed Sollux’s hand. “wwait….dont leavve me…” he said to Sollux, looking down. Sollux began to plush a light tint of yellow. Eridan, though, seemed to be blushing intensely. He pulled Sollux closer to him and into a long kiss. Sollux’s eyes widened in surprise and he was going to pull back but instead, he returned the kiss. Eridan noticed and blushed even more. It felt like the kiss was to last forever until finally Eridan slowly pulled back and whispered softly into Sollux’s ear “wwill you be my matesprit…..” Sollux let out a small gasp and replied “ye2…iid love two……” and sealed it off with another and more passionate kiss. The two smiled at one another. It felt like it could be the start of a new and wonderful matespritship.


End file.
